Hearts, Chocolates, and Agony
by eStHeR-tHe-ScRiBe
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Misaki decides to try and get something good for Usagi-sama. When he runs into another male though, will Usagi let Misaki explain... or will things be over for good?
1. Valentine's Day

"Usagi!" Misaki called out, barely looking up from the mail he was about to send out. "Usagi, I'm going to town." There was no reply. Misaki looked up confused. It was particularly unusual for Akihikoto allow him to go out with his friends, or public for that matter, alone unless he was going to the store. "Usagi?" Misaki called once more as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

There was only silence. _Strange..._, Misaki thought.

It was February. The air was chilly and snow fled over the frozen asphalt. Today was the fourteenth. Misaki strode into town, unaware of the holiday. He turned the corner and saw the bakery shop filled with heart shaped sweets. He barely took notice as he kept looking over the mail. He hoped he wrote enough to his brother. He had just started a new family with Manami, which had angered him at one point.

Usagi-sama had recently loved Misaki's older brother, Takahiro. When Takahiro decided to get married, his first wish was to tell Usagi. Misaki had never felt so angry at his brother before in his life. After sharing these feelings with Usagi-sama, he felt obligated to love Misaki.

Misaki's face grimaced. In a sense, it was kind of a one-sided love. It was never Misaki's intention to turn gay... Misaki never said _Mommy! When I grow up, I wanna be gay!_ when he was a child... it was never his goal in life... and a piece of his mind still thought he was straight. Just sexually harassed by an older man.

That made Akihiko seemed like crap...

Misaki dropped the letters in the box with a long face. _I'll never get out of this homosexual world, will I? _He thought as he turned to a card shop. A banner in the front window read in big, bold red letters and a pink background VALENTINE'S DAY LAST MINUTE ITEMS! For a moment, Misaki wondered why it was up.

Valentine's Day was in a few weeks... right? Misaki looked at the calendar next to it and froze when a large red circle was around the fourteenth. His face dropped again. That must've been why Usagi hadn't cared that he left... he thought Misaki was going to buy him a present. He walked towards the door mindlessly and stopped. His face flushed.

_Why am I even bothering? _He thought embarrassedly. He sighed and walked in, _Usagi-san_ _has been only nice to me since I've moved in. He's even given me rides to school..._ he didn't add the fact that Usagi felt obligated to drive him because of the _fun_ he put him through in the morning, causing Misaki to be late for school. _He helps me with my studies,_ many, _many_ studies. _And he puts up with my behavior_, even though his is even more intolerable.

Misaki looked at the pink hearts lining up against the walls and the many bears hugging candies, chocolates, roses and toy hearts. Misaki looked around with half a heart. Nothing really seemed right. Usami had all the toys in the world, he didn't need another one to crowd up his room... Chocolates also didn't scream Usagi-sama. Roses seemed too romantic for him too. Misaki roamed around, looking at cards, unknowing that the ones that read _You're the best boyfriend!_ caused people to stare in confusion, or whisper and gossip. If he did happen to notice, he covered up by saying his sister was sick and that she wanted one for _her _boyfriend.

Misaki wondered if Usagi-sama told people that he was his boyfriend, or if the were just friends. Finally, Misaki turned around, leaving empty handed. Misaki wondered if he should read the rest of his BL novels... _Misaki..._ He shivered.

"N-no," he laughed as he talked to himself, "But I bet Usagi-san got something priceless for me..." he opened the store door, not looking up. _I'm such a bad boyfriend..._

Before he could take a step back, he bumped into someone. The first thing Misaki saw was the angered frown and crumpled face of the younger boy.

**With Akihiko-Sama**

Usagi-sama finally woke up, rubbing his eyes. In his dream, he vaguely remembered Misaki leaving him. He remembered running after him, catching his wrist, and kissing passionately on this lovely day. Of course though, not even the day cheered Usagi up from his dreadful morning mood. The smell of simmered squid and satoimo lingered in the air. The smell was a little stale though... how long had he been sleping?

Usagi-sama stood up with Suzuki-san in his arms. The large teddy bear hid his tall body as he slumped out onto the balcony and treaded down the stairs. He finally sensed the cold atmosphere, realizing that Misaki was gone. His eyes widened in alert. So the words weren't a dream...

Usagi-sama dropped Suzuki-san and ran down the hall, in his messy work clothes and disheveled hair.

How far could Misaki have gone?


	2. Usagi's Jealousy

**Ok, sorry about my first chapter of this story, I deleted it and edited the unneeded parts where I dedicated little lines to my friends or yelled at my readers. Sorry. But, you all must thank sootynsweep for pointing this out to me. I just realized that when you press shift and eight, you don't get the star in your writing, so it threw a lot of people off. OK! you can read your perverted little yaoi story now!**

"S-sorry," Misaki stuttered. The boy in front of him grimaced and stood up on his own, not bothering to take a second glance at Misaki. Misaki's first thoughts on the kid were that he was a snob, had a cold heart, and probably had no love life. He stood up on his own anyway.

"You should be," he answered. Misaki was taken aback. A kid about one or two years younger than him had just been very rude to a stranger he just ran into. That annoyed him.

"Hey, you ran into me," Misaki defended lightly. The kid looked unchanged. What was with this guy?

"Misaki!" Misaki looked to his left to see Akihiko-sama running towards him. He looked at him confused.

"Shinobu!" The boy, Shinobu, looked to his left side and saw his lover running towards him.

Misaki cringed when Usagi-sama grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. His hand fell cold due to the lack of blood circulating through. He tried to break free from the tight hand, asking in a whisper why he was acting so weird.He saw the strained face that Akihiko-sama held. It was almost sad. He looked angry and depressed and defeated all together. That was a face that you wouldn't imagine Usagi-sama to pull off.

"What was that Shinobu?" The light yell came from behind Misaki. Misaki caught the last baffled face of Shinobu while he was pulled through an alley way by Usagi-sama.

"Usagi-san! What're you-?" Usagi's lips came down furiously on Misaki's. Misaki froze for a moment, struck in awe by the movement. Finally he turned away with a heavy blush ripping across his face. "Usagi-san!" Misaki accused. Akihiko-sama didn't listen to his angered cries and duplicated his actions. Misaki didn't enjoy this one bit. If someone, anyone either of them had known, caught them like this, it was prone to gossip.

Misaki ripped his face and wrists from Usagi-sama's tight and defensive grip. He wiped his lips like any straight man would. The kiss, he thought, was equal to spilling poison down his throat. Usagi-sama wasn't done with his reasons though. He pulled Misaki close to his body with a low growl rumbling from his chest. Misaki froze in fear. What was Usagi-sama doing?

"Who was that?" Usagi-sama asked. Misaki was confused.

"What?" Misaki began, "I don't know, we just ran into each other-."

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Akihiko-sama interrupted.

"I did!" Misaki yelled angrily, "Whether or not you were _awake_isn't my fault!" He turned around in Usagi-sama's embrace. His face was angry. Usagi-sama bore a stare down blankly. His story seemed unfortunately true. The way Misaki was so angry, though, it madeAkihiko-sama feel wary. He knew that he was going to encounter that man again. He knew that fate had chosen them Usagi-sama and Misakito be together, and that every great fate (fatal) novel had a dramatic twist in its climax. Usagi-sama let go and dropped his arms to his sides.

"Fine," he answered disdainfully. Misaki felt a hole in chest appear. It consumed a fistful of his heart, which wasn't much comparing to the heart he believed he contained. He shouldn't've been so straight forward and short tempered towards Usagi-sama. Misaki turned around with a sigh. Apologizing was something he had mastered by now. Say a few words and let Usagi-sama embrace him once more. It was like part of their daily schedule.

"I'm sorry Usagi-san," Misaki apologized looking up into Usagi-sama's eyes. Usagi looked away. Misaki made an inner gasp. That wasn't what happened.

"Let's go," he answered walking out of the alley. Misaki felt the hole rip deeper, dying the loving emotions that were supposed to fill this day. Misaki wondered why he cared. It was just Usagi-sama... his eyes dropped. Just Usagi-sama.

**Later that Day**

"Usagi!" Misaki called, making sure he didn't do anythign to upset him. "Usagi-san! What do you want to eat?" It was close to seven o'clock, usually when Misaki cooked dinner. He took out a tomato and washed it gently. He wasn't really sure what he wanted, but if he didn't answer soon he'd just make something out of random memory. "Usag-!" Misaki started to call again, until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

Misaki dropped his precious tomato in fright and shivered as the hot breath whispered, "Let's go out for dinner tonight." Misaki felt his stomach tremble and his arms shake. It wasn't that he wasn't used to the close touches that Usagi-sama gave out, but he was already imagining something like their first date. A high-class dinner for two in a personal room with a fire and rosy _lovey-dovey_ room. He face fell blank.

"I have no say in this do I?" Misaki asked. Usagi-sama laughed as he jingled the car keys in his ear.

"You're finally getting the gist of it Misaki," he breathed coolly taking Misaki's wrist and pulling him through the kitchen. Misaki's face reddened.

"Wait! Usagi! I'm not wearing the right clothing for a dinner," Misaki glanced down ot his white t-shirt and jeans. Usagi-sama laughed again and hissed in his ear.

"Trust me, it's perfect where we're going," and with that, the left for the cherry red sports car.


	3. Shinobu's Haste

**Ok, well to start off, im technically grounded for a month, but wutevz. Okayzzz, well, HERE IT IS!! PS, my French isn't all too great.... but here's their conversation:  
"Hey, Mister Muscles"  
"Hey, Usami-san. Welcome back!"**

* * *

"What is this?" Misaki yelled in outrage. He was outside of a bar called _Oasis_. He'd never gone in, and there was a simple reason to why...

"Never been to a gay bar before, Misaki-chii?" Akihiko-sama asked indifferently. Misaki rampaged outside, trying to explain (even though he knew there was no point) that he wasn't gay. Usagi-sama dragged Misaki in by his wrist. Misaki squirmed and wriggled, desperately trying to break free. Usagi-sama barely noticed as his mind rationalized the moment.

_Knowing Hiroki's superior, he won't go to a public place with that snotty-nose brat, Shinobu. Misaki and I should be safe here..._

In front of Usagi-sama and Misaki was a tall, brawny door man with hands that could break steel girders if he'd squeezed them between his thumb and index finger. Misaki was completely intimidated as Usagi-sama just started speaking in a different tongue.

"_Salut, Monsieur Muscle_," he said with a smile. The man laughed. Misaki flinched when he heard the large man's laugh come out in a squeaky shrill voice that a childish girl usually held.

"_Salut, Usami-san_," his Minnie Mouse voice greeted back, "_Bon rentree!_" He opened the door for them. Akihiko-sama kept pulling Misaki's wrist. Misaki shot a quick "Help Me!" glance to the Minnie Mouse man. The man just laughed once more and shut the door. Inside the air was thick with cigarette smoke. _Not only is Usagi-san going to die, but he's gonna bring me down too with all this secondhand smoking. _Misaki thought in remorse. Misaki could've literally taken a knife and cut through the haze.

"Usami-chan!" people called through the thicket of smoke. Misaki felt a tad disappointed and irritable that people thought they knew him so well when they really didn't. _I'm the one who lives with him... I should know more than them. He's _my_ lover..._Misaki paused mentally and shuddered. His thoughts were stained with homosexualness.

There were five men sitting at the bar where Akihiko-sama joined them. Misaki was pulled in against his will. Usami-sama introduced Misaki to Yuu, Yasou, Takuya, Naoto and Riku. Misaki felt uncomfortable with the men he didn't know. One man held up a gold drink with a leaf in it. Misaki looked at it confused, until he finally realized it was alcohol. Misaki shook his head, telling him that he didn't [_couldn't_] drink. Usagi-sama felt the same way, and told the man, Takuya, to stop offering.

"Nice work on your new novel," Yuu congratulated. Usagi-sama shrugged indifferently. Misaki just agreed, even though he was amazed to find out secondhand that he had already written a new novel. The smoke was making Misaki's head ache quickly. He looked around in search for a breather and saw a staircase that read "Rooftop Lounge: No Smoking!" Misaki was intrigued and left Usagi-sama's side. Usagi-sama didn't notice, he was too in depth with the adult conversation.

Misaki walked up the dark, gray staircase. Once the door had shut behind him he could only feel the pounding beats of the music and voices from the other side. Smoke still filled the room, which, even though he knew the case had cast a bad omen, made him want to go upstairs even more. The clicking of his heels were the only things he heard for a while. There were six flights of stairs with ten stairs on each flight. Misaki finally came to a black door with a glass window. The window was stained so you couldn't see outside.

He opened the doors and quickly felt the fresh air hit him like a spray of water on a boat. He closed his eyes momentarily, listening to the soft wind nipping at his ears. There was soft American music playing in the distant background. Once Misaki opened his eyes, he took a good look around. The tiles on the roof were a glistening red and black with gold and scarlet carpets running under a glass black iron table and scarlet sofas with golden pillows and armrests. There was a glass shield around the premises with a crystal chandelier that held tear-drop shaped crystal rocks down from above.

Misaki walked over to a couch that faced back to him. He smiled at the navy blue bliss sky. Stars hung in the overhead ocean and twinkled and danced for him. The music sounded more Irish than American, Misaki just realized. He looked over at a stereo and saw "_Dixie Chicks; More love_". Misaki had never heard of anything like it before. Misaki's hand treaded over the couch while he kept looking out towards the sky. He went to sit down and felt a hard lump beaneath him. Misaki jumped up startled to see the feet of a person.

"S-sorry!" Misaki apologized. The person looked up dazed. Misaki looked down at him confused. It was the boy from the store earlier today. He had his golden hair disheveled and his shirt was ruffled into a mess, twisting down around his body. The boy sat up, wiping his eyes almost as if he had been crying. Misaki gave him a caring glance and sat on the floor with his back against the table.

"You ok?" Misaki asked as kindly as he could've asked. The boy shook his head grudgingly and looked down at the seven glasses that sat at the foot of the sofa. Misaki was worried for his health almost immediately. "Hey, what's with all the drinks?" he asked as if he didn't already know the answer. The boy turned on his back and let out a large sigh.

"Only stupid people would drink to get rid of pain. It doesn't work," he answered, without really answering. Misaki nodded.

"Lose a date?" he asked jokingly.

"I don't even know anymore," the boy cried angrily as he turned over again. Misaki looked at him tenderly and pat his shoulder lightly, trying to be supportive.

"Hey, don't sweat it," Misaki encouraged, "there are so many other people you could have. Sometimes you just need to stop looking for the right person and let yourself digress towards them." The boy looked over at Misaki with wandering eyes. They started at his hands, fixed on his knee. Up his smooth and skinny arms to his strong chest. It looked as though it were full of emotion. Then up his neck to his pointed chin and prompted smile. Higher were his large golden eyes and brown bangs that caressed over his face. He let his gaze stay fixed on his hands.

"But... we were destined for each other," he finally said. "I just hate the fact that he can't tell me what's wrong." Misaki froze. _He?!_ He shouldn't have been surprised, I mean this boy _was_ at a gay bar anyways. The boy looked over at Misaki's eyes once more, "My name is Shinobu." Misaki looked at him with his smile and cocked his head steadily.

"Misaki," he answered. There was suddenly a weight over Misaki. He wa astonished to see Shinobu hovering over him.

"Misaki..." Shinobu whispered tracing Misaki's lips. Misaki felt all the blood pump to his face as he tried to move away from the situation. There was no way to appropriately get out of the situation. Misaki felt Shinobu inch closer towards him. He saw the sadness in his eyes force him to push forward. The drinks really had done some damage.

"Shin-," Misaki tried to say before his lips were embraced gently by Shinobu's. It was light and gentle. His mouth was rid of cigarette stench. It felt different to kiss someone like him. His hands were the same size as his, they slid into each other perfectly. Misaki felt very different about this kiss than any other. It was almost entrancing. Elusive. Seductive.

"Misaki!" Misaki's head shot up like a bullet to see Akihiko-sama in the door way.


	4. The Fight

**Hey, sorry for not updating. Im also writing a non fanfiction so I kinda wanna keep up with both.****But, yeah, that's not what's important. I'm freezing cuz its winter and I'm up north in Canada in Quebec on vacation. BUT, again, no one cares. Ok... I haven't read my email in a while so Idk who to dedicate this chapter to... alright. I dedicate this chapter to RVD *Rob Van Dam* and Desi-doodle. Kayz, bye. Oh and, I guess I need a disclaimer... but y'know what? Screw that cuz this is a fanfiction site, so everyone knows everyone is just a fan and not the real author. And I'm trying to stop writing -sama, so... be happy. *listening to Rest In Piece btw***

**

* * *

**

"U-Uasgi-san?" Misaki sputtered. Akihiko-sama's face was bright red in anger and vexation. Shinobu was still on the ground on top of him, hostile towards Akihiko-sama.

"Misaki," Akihiko-sama began, walking forward diligently. "Misaki, this was a bad idea. We're leaving," Akihiko-sama pulled Misaki up by his wrist fiercely. Misaki let out quick shrill of pain. Shinobu was up as fast as Misaki had pulled him up. His face was angry and, even though it was very obvious he was much younger than Akihiko-sama, defiant.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shinobu asked in an outraged voice. Akihiko-sama pulled Misaki to his side and glared at the child like he was an insidious beast.

"Get away kid," Akihiko spit. Shinobu slammed his foot down and reached his face up to Akihiko's.

"Do you know exactly what you're dealing with?" Shinobu growled. Akihiko's eyes were held in a straight glare, even though his body floundered as though he knew he'd lost the battle. "Do you know exactly how he feels for you?" Shinobu pressed on. Akihiko's grip on Misaki's wrist fell limp. Misaki looked at him worriedly.

"Shinobu-," Misaki began with a louder tone than he had wanted.

"Misaki, stand up for yourself, don't let this loser tell you what to do!" Shinobu yelled. Before any other comments were able to be voiced, Akihiko had Shinobu's face caught under his fist. Misakibacked away stunned and unable to say anything. First off, he had just realized this fight was over him. Second, it was two guys. Thirdly, he was too weak to try and stop them. Misaki stood and watched. Shinobu had tackled Akihiko by now, knocking over the nice couch. That got Misaki's attention.

"Oi!" he finally announced. The two looked up from their fists about to pound into each other. Misaki looked over at the sofa, "You guys are going to break something..." he faltered at his voice. Akihiko and Shinobu stared at him for a while. Akihiko finally stood up and glared at Shinobu.

"We're leaving, Misaki," he growled. Shinobu hissed.

"It's fate that we will meet again!" his voice boomed. Akihiko didn't say anything, grabbing Misaki's wrist and leaving. Misaki, truthfully, didn't want to leave. Shinobu was no Akihiko-sama, he was his own personal gay. He didn't understand whether or not he was attracted to Shinobu, but Misaki also knew that they would meet again. With or without the help of God.

Akihiko dragged Misaki back downstairs through the thick crowds. People yelled out for Akihiko-sama, but he kept his eyes in a straight stare for the door. Misaki didn't like the looks he got from the men who saw Akihiko pulling him by the wrist angrily. They snickered and glanced at each other, some whispers fled throughout the bar. The whispers seemed as loud as the yelling from which they had come into. Over the loud mass of whispers was a single voice calling Misaki's name. Misaki turned back to see Shinobu waving.

His grimace had lifted into a farewell glance. Misaki smiled as he was pushed through the door and into the cold wintry air. Akihiko kept him going, he didn't even say goodbye to the Minnie Mouse Doorman. Akihiko kept walking through the streets of town, his hand still wrapped around Misaki's wrist. People began to stare. Misaki was uncomfortable with the amount of glances and sickened faces that were directed towards him. Akihiko-sama pulled him into an alley way. Misaki was, once again, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Usagi-sa-!" Misaki began. He was cut off by the force of lips crushing down on his. Misaki tasted the familiar haze of smoke and ash. He felt sickened, but it was almost inviting. Like the scent of your home. You walk through the door, and even if you haven't been there for a long time, you know you belong. But this time it wasn't right. Akihiko-sama couldn't just do this when he felt like it. There had to be some rules for things like this. Their relationship wasn't even legal. It was technically sexual harassment. Misaki shoved Akihik-sama away.

"Misaki..." Akihiko whispered, holding Misaki's arms.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled. He didn't mean to, it just came out louder than he had expected. "This isn't right," he tried reasoning. Akihiko tried his lip-teaser tactic to get Misaki to shut up with his nonsense. Misaki wasn't taken aback by this though. He pushed him off once more, "Stop! Stop everything! Usagi-san..." Misaki looked up at him. His face was long and narrowed. His eyes were shivering, from either emotion or the cold (or both). "U-Usagi-san, you know that this isn't right." Akihiko pinned Misaki to the wall.

"By whose definition of "right" are we speaking of?" he asked in a whisper, with his breath steaming against Misaki's ear. "I think this is completely right." His lips fell across his neck. Misaki flinched. He wasn't going to get anywhere with talking. He needed to get Akihiko to listen, he needed him to understand that he was really trying to say something here. Misaki turned his head to catch Akihiko-sama's lips on his own. Akhiko-sama was taken aback at first, then found the will within himself to kiss back, even though he knew Misaki was trying to get the opposite effect.

Misaki also understood that he was playing along. He tightened his lips around Akihiko's, curling his tongue around Akihiko's, filling the smoke and tobacco into his own mouth. Akihiko drew his head back to the sudden enthusiasm. It wasn't Misaki... he couldn't force Misaki to do anything different. Misaki looked away from Akihiko, breathing heavily and looking guilty. Akihiko-sama couldn't understand how not every single man in that bar could keep away from him. He was surprised he was able to hold on to him this long without anyone else interfering with their relationship. But Akihiko wasn't going to let Misaki fly away just like Manami did with Takahiro.

Akihiko's memories returned to the night he fell in love with Misaki. Their first real kiss. Their first real bond. The snow falling perfectly. The tears. The warmth. The happiness. The grievance...

"U...sa...gi...san..." Misaki was still regaining his breath. Akihiko-sama looked back at Misaki. His face looked as though he was undergoing unendurable torment. Akihiko couldn't bear this... he couldn't bear any of it.

"Misaki," Akihiko-sama began, "I've died... inside, a long time ago. But you can make me feel like it isn't so. Why you always put through with me, I think I finally know..." he looked into Misaki's eyes. Akihiko's eyes were full of passion and emotion. Misaki was taken off guard, "You're scared, ashamed of what you feel. And you can't tell the ones you love, you know they couldn't deal with it." The hate within Akihiko-sama's eyes grew, "But say it to a drunk man's ear, that doesn't make it real! That's just grave. But I don't want to play, 'cause being with you touches me, more than I can say... and if you're not going to take us seriously...." There was a dead silence. Akihiko-sama didn't understand the words coming out of his mouth. _What am I saying?!_ He thought.

Misaki's face faltered, "Fine. Goodbye, Usagi-san." Misaki tore himself away from Akihiko-sama and walked out of the alley way. Neither of them could see what was coming next. Akihiko knew he should've run after him, he knew he shouldn't have let him wlak home by himself at this time of night... but he didn't know...

* * *

**Preview of what happens next:**  
"H-Hey!" Misaki stuttered, "D-don't touch there!" The men all smirked at him, unable to run or move. Misaki was scared, alone, with three men surrounding him. None of them looking as if they were going to do him any good.


	5. Without Usagisan

**Ok, well, I've just noticed something. The two reviews I got for my last chapter, I saw their profiles and saw that they were like 19 or a sophmore. I was like . cuz... truth is, I'm 13. But I have many perverted friends so my mind is never going to be sane. Ok. Well, this goes out to my two reviewers who (i think) subcribed to my story. Thanks for your support coffee-house-girl and Sea Queen!!! And it is M University right??? Idk, tell me. Ps, Im typing with a bandaid on my best "Typing Finger", so sorry if there's any incorrect spelling.**

**

* * *

**

_Baka Usagi_... Misaki thought as he wafted through the streets. He huddled his jacket over his shoulders. That Shinobu guy, no matter how entrancing, was making things harder. Akihiko-sama had made things difficult from the beginning though... he could've been dating girls and hanging out with his guy friends talking about their after-college trip to Hokkaido... but now everything's changed. While his friends had fun, he was stuck looking out at them through the bleak window of his apartment or the places that Akihiko-sama took him to.

Misaki stopped once he was in a small and dark pathway. He looked at the ground and saw water fall down. He looked up, it was a cloudy night, but there was no rain emitting from it. He looked down again and realized the sudden cold run of tears that snaked down his face like a stream. He didn't understand why he was crying. It was his fault for running from Akihiko-sama, it was his fault for allowing Shinobu to kiss him, it was his fault for wanting to get into M University, it was his fault for everything up to this point.

Misaki fell limp with his back against a street lamp. The lamp flickered on and off with the shocks making an audible stutter. Misaki stood there crying. He felt horrible that he was crying over himself. _I think too much..._Misaki decided in his head. _I always overthink the obvious even when there's no need to..._ he wiped the tears from his eyes. His stomach trembled weakly. He needed to get him. He looked to both his sides and his eyes widened. He'd forgotten the way he'd come from.

"Dammit!" Misaki yelled hitting the lamp behind him.

"Yo," a voice came from in front of him. He looked up, with the slight hope that Akihiko-sama would be standing there. To his misfortune, three men stood in front of him, two of them making low smirks, the one in the front gave him a considerate look. "You ok, son?" the man asked. Misaki looked at them, they looked kind enough to help him.

"Y-yeah," he said wiping his eyes. "I'm just kinda frustrated. I don't remember which way I came from." The man walked towards him, hand in his pocket. Misaki saw his dark brown hair and dark blue jean jacket that matched his dark blue jeans. The men behind him were shadowed so their features (other than their height) were cast out.

"You alone?" the man asked sympathetically. Misaki nodded.

"Yeah... I was an idiot for running away-," Misaki halted. He was getting too personal.

"Running from what?" the man asked ruffling his hair. Misaki flinched. There was something wrong here. This didn't seem right. Misaki's conscience told him to run but his legs were frozen solid. The two men behind him ganged together, Misaki was just beginning to realize what was happening.

"I-I gotta go," Misaki stammered trying to get away. He began to wriggle from the gang, but the man who had been talking to him pinned Misaki to the fance behind him. Misaki stared unbelievably. He'd heard of things like this happening in books, on the news, in the papers... but he never imagined this happening to him. He never thought that Akihiko-sama would let anyone-. Misaki stopped. His eyes fell to the ground.

Akihiko-sama would've never let this happen. He knew it. Even though Shinobu was different and his age, Akihiko-sama just couldn't be replaced. Misaki felt horrible for just realizing this. There was a low chuckle and Misaki was brought back to the scene. His eyes flashed up as one man grabbed his shoulder. Misaki yelled. What else could he do at this point? Fighting was useless, the men behind him were brawny. A pair of lips fell over his mouth. Misaki was scared stiff. He couldn't believe this was happening. Misaki tore himself from the man's face as a pair of hands lowered to his waist.

"S-stop! D-don't touch there!" Misaki cried. He felt his pants loosen hastily. Misaki was crying and breathing heavily now. There was no word to explain how horrified he was. Before anything else could take place, there was a yell.

"Hey!" the voice was familiar. Misaki's eyes, filled with tears, widened at the strange and dark figure behind the men. It bustled across the street to them.

"Hey, get outta here. You don't wanna get hurt," one of the backup men hissed. The mystery man punched him in the face and kicked him below his gut. The other man ran after him, but the shadowed man ducked and kicked him in the same spot he did with the other man. The last guy let go of Misaki and ran down the street. THh other two also got up and fled away with minor limps. Misaki struggled to breathe correctly.

"Misaki..." the man began kneeling down in front of him. Misaki looked down, away from his face, ashamed.

"You didn't need to do that..." Misaki decided to begin. The man cupped Misaki's face in his hands tightly and made him look up into his eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ say that. You have no idea what they could've- _would've_ done to you," Akihiko-sama was trying to be fierce, when it looked as if he too was about ready to cry. Misaki knew fully well what they would've done if Akihiko hadn't come along. He just couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry Usagi-san..." Misaki whispered. "I-I didn't mean to-." Akihiko-sama wrapped his arms around Misaki before he could finish his sentence. He kissed his head gently.

"Be quiet Misaki..." Akihiko ordered. "We all made mistakes today. I just need to know if you still want to be with me..." Misaki smiled tiredly and closed his eyes.

"Yes... Usagi-san..." Misaki hummed in his ear. Akihiko smiled also.

"Good."

* * *

**Next chapter is the last chapter. Thanks for all your support!**


	6. Alternate Ending to Chapter 5

**Alternate Ending To Chapter Five:** (Comedy)

**

* * *

**

"H-hey! D-don't touch there!" Misaki cried. As soon as his cry had been voiced, a car squealed to the side of the road with the utmost precision. Out of the driver side came a man with golden blonde hair and black eyes. The man was about Misaki's age. He was pale white with red lips. The boy came out of his car and growled at the men, telling Misaki to get into the car.

Misaki got in hurriedly, wondering why this random man was saving him. The man turned back around and hopped into the driver side of the car. He flew forward to scare the men, then backed out with more precision and turned on a dime down the road. His teeth were bared and his eyes stayed a solid black as he stared at the road. Misaki was scared and confused.

"Distract me so I don't turn around and slaughter them," the man suddenly ordered. Misaki stuttered in his mind.

"U-uh, y-you should put your seatbelt on," Misaki sputtered. The boy laughed.

"My seatbelt?" he asked, trying his hardest to think about it, "Ha... what the heck? My seatbelt?" His smile was obviously fake. "You should've heard what they were thinking of doing to you..." Misaki looked at him confused.

"_Thinking_?" Misaki asked. The boy pursed his lips.

"It's not hard to guess," he said quickly. Misaki nodded confusedly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Edward... Edward Cullen."

* * *

**HAHAHAHA!!** **Ok, I'm sorry, I needed to do it. Please, Ignore it and keep reading the rest of my story. Hahaha. Sorry, I just watched Twilight. Which sucked, and was awesome, all at the same time. (They left out too much) I LOVE YOU JASPER!!!**


	7. The Talk

**(Sigh,sigh) Ahh, I've been attacked by you people for ending the story so horribly. (Even coffee-san was hotheaded. D: ) Ahh, so Ive decided to rewrite it with more love, because I absolutely know you all want Akihiko-sama and Misaki to have their own little sex scene right? Maybe, I'll have Misaki come in in a Yukuta (is that spelt right?) and have him chase Akihiko-sama around the house with only a towel on!! No. God, you people make me seem like im fourteen.... (cries in a corner) im so flippin short... and ive gotten suspended. (hugs Mizu-chiin) HOLD ME MIZU-CHIIIIIIN! (Mizu-chiin pushes me off)Ahh, here's the story!!**

* * *

"Misaki," Akihiko-sama announced to him. Misaki had been avoiding Akihiko ever since... the _incident_. It wasn't that he was awkward. (Flashback)

_"U-Usagi...san..."_

_"Misaki, never leave me..." (Kiss, kiss, kiss)_

Misaki's face flattened. That wasn't exactly how it happened, but it was close enough... he supposed.

"Yeah?" Misaki asked indifferently washing the dishes. There was no answer. Isn't that how the day had unfurled yesterday? No answer. Leaving. Attacked by Shinobu. Attacked by Akihiko. Gay bar. Meeting with Shinobu. Kiss with Shinobu. Leaving. Uhh... _leaving that out_. And up to now. With now answer. Misaki kept washing the dishes, not wanting to look as though he wanted Akihiko-sama by asking once more what the matter was. Even though it was true.

"Misaki..." Akihiko-sama whispered huskily into his ear. Misaki jumped, dropping a glass in the process. There was a breaking of glass followed by the mesh of lips. Misaki pulled away.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki let out a breath that was supposed to be a yelp. Akihiko's hands slipped up Misaki's shirt, pressing a red blush close onto Misaki's face.

"Hey! Hey! Don't touch there! A-Ah! U-Usagi!" Akihiko-sama held his usual small smile upon his lips and began sending a trial of mocking kisses around Misaki's neck. Indicating who the dominant one in the relationship was. Misaki's eyes widened to where Akihiko's hands had drifted. "Usagi-san..." Misaki groaned with his back hitting the counter. Akihiko-sama held that same smile on his face. His eyes lightly open, only skimming his gaze over Misaki's bashful face.

"I love you." Misaki winced at the words as if they were sharp shards of glass pinning his back. His mind digressed as Akihiko had slowly taken Misaki's shirt off, leaving the younger man breathless.

* * *

The first thing Misaki noticed as he slowly regained his senses is that he was soaked. How could he have forgotten Akihiko-sama do... _that_ to him? After moments later he realized that the sink water was still running and overflowing to the top. Misaki felt better that Akihiko-sama hadn't played with his body while he was out of it. Before he could understand how he'd jinxed it, he felt a lump over him.

A warm lump.

A lump that smelled like cigarettes.

Misaki didn't need to open his eyes to know that his lover had toppled over him.

"Misaki..." Akihiko-sama whispered. Misaki looked up drowsily only to see Akihiko-sama's mouth being brought down upon his once more, but only briefly. "I love you." He repeated. Misaki groaned, unable to fight.

"I love you too..." he was about to add _maybe_ to the sentence until he remembered the talk only weeks ago about him never saying 'I Love You'.... Misaki's mouth closed, finishing off the sentence, and only rewarding him by being thrown over Akihiko-sama's back and being carried upstairs to his room to have more... _fun._

* * *

_Ahhh. How did you like that ending? Is it better? Worse? The same? Oh, you all worry me. But I hope I helped... just a bit. ARIGATO!!_


End file.
